The Star
by Babbler Dragneel
Summary: A fairy tail AU high school story After being insulted by his 'friends', and his 'home' destroyed, Natsu decides to die but is saved. He leaves only to return as a new person and Lucy is regretting what she has done to him. I'm not good with story description so read to find out what happens
1. Intro

The star

Nalu fanfiction

By: Natsufire123

* * *

**Prologue**:

Hey, Natsu here. I just want to say that I don't trust people anymore. Why, if you ask? Let me tell you why.

The people I trusted my entire life, my friends, turns out they were leading me on. They never cared for me. They never saw me as a friend when I thought they did.

One day, they began to treat me like a piece of trash. Like garbage. I endured it all until the last straw:

"I never really loved you. In fact, i never did. Its was all an act. I can never love someone like you." Lucy said.

After that, I felt like dying. So one day, I walked into a road and got hit by a car. But did I die? Or not.

Read to find out.

Updates are on Sundays.

**_Main characters_**

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Gray Fullbuster

Erza Scarlet

Wendy Marvell

Gemma Haruko

Michael Crestian

**_Recurring characters_**

Mr. Patrick Kirigaya

Mrs. Asuna Kirigaya

Charles Kirigaya

Asuna Kirigaya II

Mr Julian Crestian

_And other characters_.


	2. The boy and the blonde

The star

Nalu fanfiction

* * *

"Hurry up and speak." Lucy Heartfilia said.

_Have you ever had your heart broken before? By the one person that you loved more than anything?_

"Luce, the truth is that I love you. I always have." Natsu Dragneel confessed. Lucy then laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

_A wise friend once told me that love can be painful. It can hurt so much._

"Do you really think that I can love a lowlife like you? Tell me, do you, Natsu?" Lucy said.

_But we all have to love someone, right? There will always be a special someone in our hearts even if that person doesn't feel the same way_

"But you said you like me-"

_Even if that person does not love you or see you as special_

"I never really loved you. In fact, i never did. Its was all an act. I can never love someone like you." Lucy said.

My name is Natsu Dragneel and this is my love story.

**The star chapter 1**

**The boy and the blonde**

_5 days earlier_

_**Normal POV**_

"Hi, Luce." Natsu greeted as he saw Lucy, who was by her locker. "Morning, Natsu." She greeted back.

"How are you today?" He asked. "I'm doing great." She said. Then the sound of the bells were heard.

"I'll see you after class." She said. "Ok." He replied. With that, she walked away.

_Lunch time_

Natsu left his class and headed to the cafeteria as soon as much time came. He spotted his friends and he went to sit with them.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Gray spoke. "I'm good. Math class was boring anyway." Natsu said.

"I know right. I said the same thing." Gray said. They both laughed. "You know, the two of you should take things seriously even though it might be boring." Erza said.

Soon, lucy came and joined them. "Where'd you go to?" Natsu asked her. "I was at the teachers' lounge." Lucy answered. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm guessing you two are dating now." Erza said. "No, not yet. We aren't official yet." Lucy said.

"Why not? Its been three weeks already." Gray questioned them, confused as to why his two friends were not in a relationship yet.

"We haven't really had time to talk about it yet." Natsu said. "Ah, I see."

"See you tomorrow." Lucy said as she entered the gates of her mansion. Natsu then turned around and began to head home.

As soon as he got home, he began to prep for dinner. It didn't take him much time since he was the only one as he lived alone.

His family-mother, father and sister died in a car accident two years ago on their way back from an out of town trip he refused the go on. Since then, he has been living on his own and has always provided for himself. His father had a kind of trust fund that was meant for his education so he didn't have a problem with that. Apart from his education and the house, which his father built, every other thing he needed, he provided them by himself.

After his dinner, he cleaned up, went to do his homework and then he slept.

Unlike Natsu, Lucy was born into a rich and wealthy family. All her life, every thing she needed was given to her by her parents so she lacked nothing.

As she got to her room, she undressed and went to take a shower. After her shower, she dried her body and wore her pink pajamas that had a yellow flower design all over it. She then proceeded to do her homework. As soon as he finished, she was about to go to bed when a text came in. She then picked her phone to read the message.

GROUP CHAT: BIG TEENS

GRAY

Hi guys.

NATSU

Hey, what's up?

LUCY

I'm good

ERZA

Hello everyone

GRAY

Guys, my birthday is this Saturday. I'm having a beach party. Wanna come?

LUCY

Sounds fun. Sure.

ERZA

I'll try. I might be busy, but I'll find time to come.

NATSU

The ice princess is having a party. There's no way I'd miss it.

GRAY

Great, see you guys then. I'll discuss the details tomorrow.

NATSU

Ok

_Natsu goes offline_

ERZA

Good night.

LUCY

'night

_Erza goes offline_

_Gray goes offline_

After the conversation, lucy dropped her phone and went to sleep.

* * *

So, how was it? Let me know how this chapter was.

Updates will not be consistent.

Until next time


End file.
